Amor imposible? (Mcdanno)
by WhiteCanary12
Summary: Steve esta enamorado de Danny, Danny a vuelto con Rachel y esta criando a sus dos hijos. ¿Steve conseguirá lo que quiere?
1. chapter 1

Un día normal como otro cualquiera estaba en mi despacho i tentqndo arreglar mi cabeza y sobretodo quitarme esa pequeña mania que tenia de ver a Danny de esa manera, eso sentimientos no era bueno ya que el estaba con Rachel. Mire por la ventana para ver como el reia con Chin y Kono por algun motivo en especial le mire sus labios y luego mire hacia la ventana, _"Steve Mcgarret tienes que concentrarte por el amor de dios, el esta ahora con Rachel de nuevo y tiene dos hijos con ella que uno de ellos no es suyo"_ pensé para mi mismo soltando un quejido.

-Steve, ¡Steve escuchame cuando te hablo! —grito Danny haciendo que diera un leve salto ante el grito cerca de mi.

Me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mi y pude ver de mas cerca lo azules que eran, su cabello echado perfectamente para atras y lo ultimo que me fije y que mire muy fijo fueron sus labios, eran tan besables que me lanzaria ahora mismo a por ellos, vi como el se pasaba su lengua por sus labios haciendo que siguiera el movimiento de su lengua. Vi como se sento en la mesa y dejaba sus piernas al lado de las mias, parecia que me estaba provocando pero era mi imaginación el tenia una cita con la desgraciada de su Ex-mujer.

-Que pasa Steve pareces muy despistado. —dijo el mordiendose el labio provocativamente.

-No es nada solo estoy aburrido necesito algo de acción. —dije yo levantandome y recuperar mi espacio personal para mirarlo desde la ventana de la habitación.

-¡Aaaah eso si que no Steve Mcgarret no dejare que te disparen por tu aburrimiento, no señorito. —grito el haciendo que sonriera mientras me volvia a sentar en la mesa con una gran sonrisa y con algo de burla le dije.

-Estas preocupado por mi Danno? —pregunte con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el empezara a gritar mas cosas mientras me las gritaba demasiado cerca de mi cara.

-¡Tengo un compañero que no tiene nada en el cerebro, ¡dios mio tengo un compañero descelebrado! —grito el haciendo que suspirara mientras me separaba un poco.

-Bueno hoy tienes una cita con Rachel que haces aqui gritandome? —pregunte mientras le miraba algo fijo haciendo que el tambien me mirara fijamente rondando de nuevo mi espacio personal y quedar a un palmo de mi cara, _"que diablos me estas haciendo Danny"_ pense para mi mismo evitando todo lo posible mirar a sus labios.

 **continuara?** **Bueno esto es un Mcdanno me encanta esta pareja la adoro muchisimo y en la serie parece un matrimonio con sus pequeñas pequeñas peleas, pero que os guste.**


	2. Cap 2

**Steve.**

El ambiente se en rarecio en tan solo un momento y fue cuando Rachel aparecio por la puerta de mi oficina junto a la pequeña Grace, la cual enseguida se lanzo en mis brazos para que la abrazara. La aprete levemente y la cogi en mis brazos para ver como Danny se acercaba a la mujer y le daba un beso en los labios haciendo que gruñiera suavemente.

-Tio Steve ¿estas bien?—pregunto ella llamando la atención de Rachel y Danny.

-Que pasa mono? —dijo quitandomela de los brazos yo solo miraba el suelo para evitar ver los ojos de esa mujer que tenia el amor de Danny.

-El tio Steve estaba muy contento y de repente gruño como si estuviera...

-¡Silencio por favor! —grite haciendo que la pequeña niña empezara mirarme con tristeza haciendo que suspirara con arrepentimiento y no solo eso me gane los grito de Danny y las palabras llenas de desprecio de Rachel.

-¡Steve se que estas agobiando por algo pero no te da derecho a hablarle asi a Grace descelebrado! —grito Danny gruñiendo lleno de enfado.

-Steve tu no entiendes que hacer con una niña después de todo tu siempre estuvistes solo. —dijo Rachel con algo de maldad.

La sala se quedo en total silencio ahora mismo después de lo que dijo la mujer de mi amado pero ahora que lo había dicho dolia mas que sentirlo, mire a Danny y a la pequeña y vi sorpresa y preocupación en sus ojos. Sonrei y sali rapidamente de la habitación ignorando las llamadas de Chin y Kono. Ella no entiende como me siento, Rachel sabe que me gusta Danny y quiere hacerme sufrir y hacerme sentir mal, pero si ella quiere jugar juguesmos, _"yo siempre gano Rachel"_ pensé para mi mismo saliendo del lugar y coger la furgoneta. Gruñi molesto al recordar el beso que se habían delante de mi cara Grace se a dado cuenta y encima le grite asustandola, me maldigo por aquel arranque de ira la cual se proyecto en la pequeña, _"estupida Rachel, estupido Danny al no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, Danny te daras cuenta algun día"_ pensé para mi mismo soltando un suspiro y detener el coche para apoyar mi cabeza en el volante.

 _Te quiero Danno_. —susurre para mi al saber que nadie iba a contestarlo.

 **¿Continuara?** Holaaaaaa, aqui os dejo otro pequeño capitulo.

Gracias por leer!!!!


	3. cap 3

**Danny.**

En el momento en el que Steve salio de la oficina deje a Grace en el salón con Chin y Kono para "hablar" con Rachel, ese comentario había sido tan cruel y tan malo que Steve se fue de aquí perdiendo la calma como lo habia echo hace unos minutos. Cerre la puerta detras de mi y para calmarme me sente en la silla de mi compañero y pasar mi mano por mi cabello para calmar la ira.

-¿Que fue eso Rachel? —pregunte con ira algo retenida.

-¡Danny el grito a nuestra hija, le grito y le hizo sentirse mal! —me grito ella haciendo que empezara ha gritarnos entre nosotros.

-¡Por el amor de dios Rachel ya le deje claro yo que no lo volviera hacer, pero tu que lo has rematado, el ya no volvera a ser el mismo conmigo, el es mi mejor amigo y ajora esya abajo por tus palabras! —grite con enfado tanto que golpee con fuerza la pared haciendome daño en el proceso pero no me importo.

-¡Es por esto que nos divorciamos Danny siempre discutiendo por nada. pero dijimos que ibamos a empezar de nuevo. —dijo ella mirandome com tristeza haciendo que suspirara y sonriera suavemente.

-Es cierto eso, pero antes vamos a disculparnos con Steve vale? —pregunte haciendo que ella pusiera mala cara y asintiera con la cabeza.

Salimos del despacho y vimos como Grace hablaba de lo ocurrido con Steve, sonrei suavemente al saber que ella no estaba molesta con el, que ella le entendía, yo mismo le entendía. Todo habiamos notado el gran cambio de actitud en nuestro alrededor, estaba mas tranquilo y mas silencioso pero no menos importante parecia estar molesto o celoso de algo, _"mmm a lo mejor es mi imaginación"_ pensé para mi mismo cogiendo a la pequeña y montarla en el coche para dirigirnos a la casa de Steve.

 **Steve.** Me encontraba corriendo un rato para intentar desquitarme un poco ya que hoy había sido un día sin misión y tenia tanta energía que podría estar corriendo día y noche. Suspire al vrr que no funcionaba asi que decidi que era mejor volver a casa pero al llegar vi ese camaro tan caracteristico y conocido para mi así que me acerque corriendo y abrace a la pequela Grace haciendola reír.

-¡Tio Steve! —grito ella abrazandome con mucha fuerza haciendo que riera suavemente.

 _-Te quiero Grace._ —susurre en el oido de la pequeña recibiendo un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

 _-Y yo a ti papa Steve._ —susurro Grace haciendo que abriera los ojos antes las palabras "papa" sonrei y me separe con cuidado.

-Steve lo siento tanto por lo que te dije, espero que puedas perdonarme. —dijo Rachel abrazandome haciendo que me tensara y la mirara de reojo.

 _-Estas jugando sucio y vas a tener guerra. —_ susurre en su oido haciendo que ella riera en mi oido.

 _-Alguien como tu no me ganara, Danny es para mi y siempre sera mio._ —susurro ella mientras se separaba de mi y sonrieramos falsamente ante la atenta mirara de los dos curiosos allí presentes.

-No tenias por que disculparte en realidad tus palabras me entraron y salieron en el mismo instante. —dije encogiendome de hombros y le quitaba total importancia.

-Anda pues que perdida de tiempo. —contesto ella de mala manera.

-¡Rachel! —grito Danny echandole la regañina haciendome sonreir con la primera victoria, le enseñe a Rachel sin que Danny me viera un dedo de 1 a 0, Rachel: 0 y Steve: 1.

 **¿Continuara?** **Bueno otro capitulo escrito espero que os guste!!!!!!** **¡Gracias!!!**


	4. Cap 4

Steve.

Estaba hablando con Chin justo cuando apareció Danny con Rachel y Grace, lo único que me mantenía allí era dulce y pequeña Grace ella me animaba y me alegraba el día tan negro que se ponía cuando los veía juntos. Me levante del asiento listo para irme de allí a pesar de la carita de la pequeña y las miradas confundías de Chin y Kono eso hasta que Rachel dijo algo que me congelo y a la gente de mi alrededor me miraran con sorpresa.

-No sabias que fueras Gay Steve. —dijo Rachel con voz inocente.

Mire para atrás para ver a todo el equipo mirándome fijamente en busca de alguna respuesta, estaba agobiado por ser descubierto y encima que no esta le contara delante de todo el mundo, "vamos Steve di algo" pensé para mi mismo mientras buscaba algo con que distraer o mentir.

-¿Steve? —dijo Danny algo preocupado por mi falta de respuesta.

-Yo...yo no se de que hablas Rachel. —dije yo con algo de duda pero con firmenza.

-Tengo una prueba, una foto que te hicieron en un bar gay. —dijo ella haciendo que abriera los ojos a mas no poder.

Saco la foto y era yo besando a uno de los chicos que conocí hace unos días cuando me pillo borracho, "maldición maldita sea, debí tener mas cuidado con esto" pense para mi mismo mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Me volví a sentir y me removí con incomodidad ante las miradas de sorpresa de mis compañeros, unas pequeñas alcanzaron mi cara haciendo que mirara con sorpresa y viera Grace la cual me sonreía con tanta inocencia y felicidad que me hizo olvidar levemente donde estaba.

-No importa yo siempre quedre a tio Steve, verdad papa Steve. —susurro esto último haciendo que sonriera y le diera un beso en la frente.

-Papa Steve esta contento, te amo pequeña. —dije separándome de ella y mirar a mis compañeros. —Rachel tiene razón soy Gay pero si tenéis problemas con eso no hace falta que me habléis...

-Eres un idiota des celebrado...¡es lo que yo decía anterior mente, como crees que voy a dejar de ser tu amigo por ser gay, eso no es malo grandísimo idiota! —grito Danny haciendo que mirara con sorpresa.

-Entonces por que me gritas, no entiendo. —dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Steve ser gay no es malo vale? Somos tus amigos y te amamos por lo que eres. —dijo Chin con una sonrisa.

-A pesar de ser un Des celebrado. —dijo Danny con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te queremos como eres Steve!! —gritaron Grace y Kono lanzándose a por mi dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Mire a Rachel y me miraba con asco a ella no le hacia gracia que fuera gay despues de todo no a todo el mundo le gusta tener un amigo así como yo. Suspire y respire con algo de dificultad al sentir el peso de ambos haciendo que riera y protestara.

-¿Continuara?

Bueno aqui os dejo otro capítulo espero que os guste, de len una pequeña oportunidad a la historia.

Gracias!!!!


	5. cap 5

Danny.

El ambiente desde hace días era bastante raro, Steve me había estado evitando desde lo ocurrido con Rachel, el ya no venia conmigo como compañeros se iba con Chin a todos lados en un intento de no estar conmigo y eso me cabreaba y estaba en un punto de ruptura. Mire Steve hablar con Chin los cuales parecía discutir sobre algo y muy agetreado.

-Danny. —escuche alguien llamándome.

-¡Danny! —esa misma voz que pertenecía a mi amiga Kono me grito haciendo que saltara en mi sitio.

-Eh, lo siento Kono...decías algo? —dije yo algo despistado.

-Que paso entre tu y Steve. —dijo ella sentándose enfrente mía con cara llena de preocupación.

-Yo...no lo se, el empezó a alejarse de mi después de que Rachel enseñara esa foto, Kono no se que hacer estoy perdiendo a Steve. —dije con frustración y agobio encima.

-No te has dado cuenta verdad? —pregunto ella haciendo que yo le mirara con algo de confusión Encontrándome una sonrisa triste en su cara.

-Rachel y Steve tienen una guerra montada entre ellos, se odian a mas no poder a pesar de intentar aparentar que todo esta bien, Steve esta perdiendo la calma. —dijo ella con algo de tristeza, me quede en silencio pensando en lo dicho por ella y vi que tenia algo de razón.

Rachel y Steve se llevan mal entre si y es mutuo, las duras palabras de Rachel, las palabras de desdén de Steve y las miradas asesinas de Rachel hacia el cada vez que abrazaba a nuestra hija. Vi a Chin y a Kono hablar de algo fuera de mi despacho, podía escuchar algunas partes de la conversación y al parecer esto se estaba poniendo muy feo entre ella y mi mejor amigo.

Me levante de la silla ante la atenta mirada de los dos primos, me dirigí a Steve y lo empotre contra la pared ganándome un pequeño quejido y un reclamo.

-¡¿Pero a ti que demonios te pasa Danno?! —grito el lanzando un pequeño gruñido.

-¡No es a mi a quien le pasa algo Steve, tu me estas evitando! —grite sujetándole un poco mas fuerza.

-¿Quieres saber por que? —pregunto el haciendo que asintiera.

-Si, quiero saber por que mi compañero parece querer matar a mi mujer. —conteste mirándole de mas cerca viendo como el se lamia los labios.

-¡Te amo Danny, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti y tu estas con ella. —grito el haciendo que lo soltara y abriera a mas no poder los ojos.

No podía contestar a eso, supe que mi amistad con el se había roto por aquello que Steve sentía y que yo no correspondía, vi como el se iba de allí cerrando la puerta de un portazo haciendo que cerrara los ojos, "por que tuvo que pasar esto" pensé para mi mismo.

¿Continuara?

Hola espero que os guste el capitulo. Por favor de len una pequeña oportunidad, es la primera historia que escribo.

Comenten y voten

Gracias!!!!


End file.
